


A story before the story

by Roryeen



Category: Hololive
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryeen/pseuds/Roryeen
Summary: This is an idea that came to my head when Calliope mentioned she is borrowing a human form and i wondered if the body belonged to someone she reaped?, just a weird random idea, its unfinished for now but when i get inspo i'll finish it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A story before the story

**Author's Note:**

> If something reads funny my apologies english is not my first language.  
> This is unfinished, will be compliting it soon

Often the night is not a time where people would be willingly up and about, it's a time for rest, specialy at 3 AM where most of the buildings had their lights off and the streets were illuminated by dim street light that barely did anything to push back against the dark. 

Terror and night go hand in hand and many would assume the only horror that lurks at those hours are bloody killers or even creatures of tales but really one such person was in terrible dread not because a creature of menace of a burglar but the weight of their own life on their shoulders. Just an apartment as another yet different by being dimly lit as in it a young woman was lying on her desk right beside her laptop, her body couldn't anymore with the lack of sleep or exhaustion… How long had it been since she last slept?, since she have had a meal?, small snacks or cups of noodles sometimes if she could afford such luxury but right now nothing and so perhaps this desire to continue, to keep pushing herself with the idea that if one just works hard enough they would be able to get out of that terrible situation is that she didn't notice that her body was done for.

Not only humans work over hours of course there are many, many things out there and that night one was coming to complete a usual dutty. Death herself in its shapeless form coming to collect the soul of the young exhausted woman. Death didn't think much of it, yet another human in this time died of overwork, easy enough job really, to collect and go back to the underworld for a new assignment. Although this was indeed just another normal job for Death, that they she wasn’t feeling her usual not after once again meeting the phoenix for just a brief moment on the underworld once more, again with their childish stories of yet another full life ignoring totally that the truth to life is that mortality is just part of it, the mythical bird had told so many stories through the ages having now even death interested on them just at least a bit to live a different existence as the phoenix had so many times.

As the reaper entered the apartment of the soon to be departed girl a crazy idea struck her…. well they didn't  **have** to come really of course after all those milenia of hard work just one life time of hiatus wasn't anything right?, of course death sensei would be okay with it, the only thing standing in the way of this crazy impulsive idea was the need for a physical body as she couldn't just manifest one like Kiara did. Of course she wasn't taking this decision just because Kia...the phoenix is in this specific dimension right now, not at all! she just wanted a break and that is all.

-hey uhm… just what are you?, am i hallucinating agan?-

the girl didn't even have enough energy to be scared of the apparition on her tiny home, she wasn't even sure what it was or if it was real or not. Slumped over the desk she didnt even have the strength to move her head too much, perhaps she had just fall asleep without knowing and this was just another weird dream

\- I am your death, it’s time….-

Mori didn’t quite get the response she expeted from the exhausted girl, humans would react in such predictable ways when their untimely demise had come, specially young people but this one girl just weakly smiled with a sigh

-oh i’ve mayorly screwed up this time huh… i-i guess i dont really get a do over or some extra time right?-

\- not really, no one gets to go over the laws of nature, but… there is a way your escence could continue-

Calli didnt expect the young woman to agree at all, for humans accepting death was hard enough and now on top of that she was adding more confusing clauses though the reaper continued

-


End file.
